spidermanseuamigofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Marry jame watson
Personalidade thumb Mary Jane é retratado como uma moça moderna, de personalidade forte, e de aparência absolutamente estonteante, que desperta ao mesmo tempo atração e repúdia em Peter Parker, o Homem-Aranha. Ela é adepta a um comportamento “curtir a vida”, gosta de sair, se divertir e namorar, ainda que, declare várias vezes não desejar um relacionamento sério. Por diversas vezes, Mary Jane usa de indiretas e jogos de sedução para com Peter, que acaba propondo casamento à moça por duas vezes, às quais ela recusa dizendo que seu sentimento para com o herói é somente de amizade. Ela inclusive só muda esta posição quando do envolvimento maior de Peter em sua vida pessoal e familiar, e o risco iminente que ele tivera face à morte. O relacionamento entre os dois personagens é sempre bastante conturbado, tanto na vida pessoal de Peter, quanto em suas aventuras como o herói Homem-Aranha o que faz parte importante do estilo da série, que se propõe a trazer elementos “Novelísticos”, segundo o próprio Editor Chefe da Marvel Comics Joe Quesada.[1] Há quem julgue Mary Jane como uma “Anti-Heroína”, já que ela foge dos padrões normais de uma "mocinha", e no contraponto, há quem considere que sua concepção pelos autores da série é de extrema genialidade, já que sua personalidade se mostra moderna até nos dias de hoje, quarenta e cinco ano após sua primeira aparição. Demora na Aparição A primeira aparição de Mary Jane nos quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha aconteceu na edição de número 25 da série, porém, não foi revelado seu rosto, ou atributos físicos. Somente seis meses depois, na edição de número 42, finalmente o rosto e as feições da personagem seriam revelados. Um dos que contaram a razão da demora para a moça ser apresentada a Peter foi John Romita (senior), numa entrevista a alguns anos: Desde que o romance entre Betty Brant (antiga secretária de JJ Jameson) se tornou inviável devido ao fato da moça culpar o Homem Aranha pela morte de um irmão, acontecimento que o herói não conseguiu explicar (na verdade o verdadeiro culpado foi o vilão Doutor Octopus), os artistas que elaboravam as histórias na época (Stan Lee eSteve Ditko) decidiram introduzir Mary Jane como o novo interesse romântico da série. Todavia, não houve consenso sobre a aparência da nova personagem: Lee a queria desenhada bonita enquanto Ditko, fiel a proposta de realismo das histórias, preferia que a moça fosse feia. A indefinição durou vários meses, fazendo com que nas histórias MJ aparecesse sempre com o rosto encoberto. Somente com a saída de Ditko e a sua substituição por Romita é que Lee enfim conseguiu impor sua vontade e a moça apareceu no traço magnífico do novo desenhista como uma belíssima ruiva. Ela é a atual namorada de Peter Parker. Ironicamente, essa demora acabou por abrir espaço a outra moça, a loura Gwen Stacy, que, enquanto esteve viva venceu a disputa com MJ e se tornou a namorada oficial de Peter Parker. Com a saída de Lee, o novo roteirista Gerry Connway acabou por decidir pela morte da loura, numa tenebrosa porém clássica história em que o vilão foi o Duende Verde. Sem a rival pela frente, MJ enfim cumpriu seu destino e acabou se casando com o herói aracnídeo. O que aliás só foi possível quando os roteiristas dos anos 80 mudaram a personagem, transformando-a de uma adolescente inconsenquente para uma garota com problemas familiares, conforme foi mostrado posteriormente no filme Homem-Aranha (2002). Nos filmes baseados na série MJ foi interpretada por Kirsten Dunst. Biografia Mary Jane é uma ruiva de olhos verdes, de aparência extremamente bela, e tem sido o principal interesse romântico de Peter Parquer pelos últimos 20 anos da série, competindo sua afeição inicialmente, no entanto, com outras personagens, no caso principalmente Gwen Stacy. A estória da vida de Mary Jane antes de conhecer Peter Parker é desconhecida inicialmente, e explorada em detalhe na edição [2] As edições iniciais de “Amazing Spider-Man” costumavam trazer em tom cômico Peter Parquer fugindo das tentativas de sua Tia May de “armar” o encontro entre ele e Mary Jane, que Peter ainda não conhecia e supunha não ser seu tipo uma vez que sua tia gostava dela. Mary Jane aparece pela primeira vez na edição [3]. No entanto, nesta edição o rosto dela não é mostrado****. Sua face só é revelada na edição de número 42 [4] da qual a última página mostra Peter finalmente conhecendo a moça e ficando chocado com sua beleza, enquanto ela profere uma das frases mais famosas do mundo das histórias em quadrinhos "Face it, Tiger... you just hit the jackpot!" (Tradução: “Encare tigrão... você acaba de acertar o jackpot!”), mais conhecida na versão brasileira como " Admita Tigrão... Você tirou a sorte grande". Peter começa então a se encontrar com Mary Jane, irritando assim Gwen Stacy. No entanto, sua aparente superficialidade, o ue a difere de sua rival, inicialmente causa irritação a Peter, que no fim acaba por superar isto, quando Mary Jane então se torna um flerte casual do herói e grande amiga de Peter, Gwen e outros personagens. No continuidade da Série, Mary jane se mostra uma moça que gosta de aproveitar a vida, as amizades, e os namoros, que são sempre casuais já que ela declara não ser interessada em um relacionamento sério. Mais tarde, quando o Duende Verde assassina Gwen, Mary Jane fica ao lado de Peter em seu lamento, e apesar de no primeiro momento ele dizer a ela que o deixasse em paz, ele desevolve novo interesse por ela quando se recupera. No início, o relacionamento dos dois não avança por conta de algumas interpéries, como o temperamento forte de Mary, e os sumiços de Peter quando o Homem-Aranha era requisitado. Mas após os eventos da Saga do Clone Original Peter se dá conta de que Mary Jane é a moça que ele sempre amara, e os dois ficam juntos novamente. No entanto, apesar de amar Peter, Mary ainda rejeita a idéia de um relacionamento sério, e quando ela permite que o relacionamento entre os dois avançe demais, ela se depara com uma difícil decisão quando Peter pede sua mão. Depois de pensar por um curto período, ela o rejeita. Após várias experiências traumáticas envolvendo as ausências de Peter, e suas obrigações como Homem-Aranha colocando em risco sua Tia May, uma Mary exausta deixa Nova York por vários meses. Durante este período, Peter fica com outras mulheres, sendo a mais notável Felícia Hardy. Mary Jane acaba por retornar, com um comportamento mudado. Após um ataque do Puma a Peter, ela acaba admitindo saber da identidade secreta de Peter na edição ‘Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #257”. Quando toma conhecimento da hitória da família dela na edição “Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #257”, Peter passa a respeitá-la mais e passa a verdadeiramente compreendê-la. Mary, no entanto, deix claro para Peter que saber sua identidade não muda nada, e que somente tem por ele sentimento de amizade. Após um novo period re-considerando suas prioridades na vida, Peter considera deixar o manto de Homem-Aranha, com Mary Jane o apoiando, mas o relacionamento do herói com Felicia Hardy logo se retoma. Se sentindo culpado, Peter visita Mary Jane e pede desculpas com um beijo estranho antes de viajar para Berlin com Ned Leeds. Mas após o assassinado de Ned pelo Estrangeiro, um Peter amargo e mudado volta a Nova York, onde sua falta de direção na vida é agravada quando se descobre que Ned é o Duende Macabro, e Felicia abandona Peter para ficar com o Estrangeiro. Mary Jane volta a Peter, aparentemente para fazer as pazes, mas ele a surpreende com uma segunda proposta de casamento, que ela novamente recusa. Ela então vai visitar a família para acertar antigas contas com o pai, e Peter vai com ela. Quando Peter ajuda a irmã de Mary a colocar o abusivo Pai na cadeia, e ela por sua vez o ajuda contra um Esmaga-Aranha, Mary Jane tem uma epifania em relação ao casamento, e aceita se tornar a esposa de Peter Parker. Categoria:mulheres